Hexal Awakening
by QOSWorldDomination
Summary: This is Hexals beginning story, and what she was like when she became a Nobody. Please read and review! Rated T for language and violence in later chapters. OC all the way. In case you couldn't tell.
1. Chapter 1: The Last One

Hi, guys this is my new story about Hexal. It's centered around her life, and is about how she's been trying to adjust to the ways of the Organization XIII. I hope you guys enjoy!

Hexal Awakening

Chapter One:

Once upon a time, there was a boy. Once upon a time, there was another boy. Once upon a time, there was a girl. All three of them lived in the same place, on a group of islands known as Destiny Islands. Once upon a time, all three of them were friends. But this is most certainly not once upon a time.

This is a time after once upon a time. A time dark, confusing and deceptive. But the three once-friends were still there. The two boys were not the same as two years before, and the girl was sure of this.

The girl, was me.

The boys, I can no longer remember their names, had been acting strange, well, stranger than usual, mind you. They had always been rebellious, as was I. Dangerous, yes, but never like this. But they had wanted to do something crazy, and I didn't want them to risk it.

I didn't know what was so interesting about the castle outside of town. It was so far and dark. And yet both of them had wanted to go explore it.

'No,' I had said, 'if you're really my my friends, you won't do it.'

'It'll be fine,' they had tried to convince me, ' we'll be back before you know it.' I hadn't been about to throw all of our friendship away on some stupid castle trip that they wanted to take. Years and years of bonding was not something I had wanted to just throw away. It wasn't something you could break easily, either.

After a few days of refusing their pleads to go, I begrudgingly gave into them. But I'd told them both, 'if you leave me here alone, I'm coming to find you and bring you back home. You guys have always protected me, and now it's my turn. Even if you want to stay there, or you just don't want to come home, I'll always be there to bring you back.'

They had nodded, and the next day, they had set off for the castle. It had been in the early morning, the sun just beginning to clear the tops of the trees, and the tips of the grass still sparkling with frost. The second they were out of sight, I then realized how much I needed and depended on them. I had suddenly felt empty.

We had discussed the plan two days before they left. We has sat on top of the clock tower, our place to do and be whatever we wanted, and worked out the details over several bars of sea salt ice-cream. We had agreed that if they did not return after one week, that I would go and find them. But I knew that they would come back long before that, we had never been apart from each other for longer than two days.

The memories, of them, of us, are very hazy now. I can't remember very much, not their faces, their hair, or what they looked like at all. But I could remember who they were. And what was inside. I've always been able to do that with people, for as long as I can remember. I can remember two thoughts that I had had that day, they are the only clear things left.

The first one was when we were on top of the clock tower discussing on how many days I should wait, 'what if they never come back? Or what if I can't find them?' I admit, I didn't have very much faith in myself, and I never really trusted myself, either. I was always expecting for me to mess something up somehow. The second thought was when we were finishing up our ice-cream and watching the last flecks of red lower with the clouds as the other worlds started to wake up and get their light, 'precious metal, bronze, brass, copper. Ice, rain, blue, cold. Fire, red, glowing, wild.' I'm not completely sure what that thought was supposed to men, but I think, it was us.

When I thought about my two best friends leaving me, I was worried. But even as I watched them walk together towards the castle in the distance, I knew that they would come back to me soon.

Chapter Two:

They never came back.

It had been three weeks, and I had been waiting forever, not to mention searching for them. I had even gone into the other worlds, and I had gone all of the way to Hollow Bastion, or Radiant Garden. I hadn't found them. I had known that something was wrong the second day they had been gone. The castle, their goal, had vanished. At first I was all, 'the fuck?' Then I had just shrugged my shoulders and thought that it had been and illusion, a trick of the light or something.

I can't believe that I had actually believed that for a single second. Each day, I had looked at the horizon, where the castle was supposed to be, and saw nothing. I waited for the boys, but they had never come back. I never once asked anyone else for help, we had sworn this whole thing into secrecy from the start. So many nevers can really take a toll on someones heart.

I began to change. I would stare at the horizon at the castle that was supposed to be there but wasn't, and then I would start to shake. I still watched the sunset, hoping that somewhere, the boys were watching it, too.

Over time, I began to feel cold. I no longer felt things in their wholeness. Now that I think about it, I guess I went into sort of a shock when I knew that they would not be coming back. I became paranoid. I started climbing out of my window, late at night, to go to the bach and send notes in glass bottles to them, somehow feeling that they were out there, on the sea, trying to come home. I had listened to the sea, and collected one shell for each day that they had been gone.

The glowing sand, the dark water, the smooth shells, they will forever be in my memories, no matter how many times you try to erase them. This one will remain, even if, or when, I can't remember my own name.

Time passed. Three weeks became one month. One month became three months. Three months became one year. One year became four. And I was still alone.

One day, on the ninth of June, my heart broke. I felt it, inside of me. Something just drained completely out of my soul. I was dead inside. But I couldn't bring myself to care. I don't know now how I knew that I would never be the same, never be normal anymore.

I stopped caring. I stopped trying. I knew that I would never find them, that they would never return. Some part of me couldn't bear to let them go just yet. I needed to remember them, so I wouldn't make another mistake.

So one night, the last night I went to the beach, I took the last message in a bottle. I set it on the shoreline, and watched as the tide came in, and lapped it up with its cold, salty tongue. I sat down on the sand and picked up the last shell I would ever keep for them. They didn't deserve it. It was a copper, bronze reddish color on the outside, but it was a pale, icy blu on the inside.

I shattered it on a nearby rock. It broke into twenty-seven pieces. I took a razor sharp shard and brought it to rest against the tanned skin of my left wrist. I cut our symbol into the soft flesh of the underside of my wrist:

Our symbol meant ment defiance, sorrow, and fire. It was undoubtedly us. It symbolized us. We were defiance, sorrow, and fire. I hoped that now I had engraved our message in my skin, I would be able to remember what emotion felt like.

I had watched the blood fall onto the sand, the shell shards, and knew that this was not the end.

Chapter Three:

The letter came four days after my heart broke. June thirteenth. It had been another day of moping around my house, listlessly eating and watching TV, when I had noticed the mail truck in front of my house at my mailbox. I mechanically got the mailbox key out of the junk drawer and went outside.

There was only one letter inside the heated metal of the mailbox when I opened it. It was from the Castle That Never Was, in the Land That Never Was.. For the first time in a while, I had thought, 'the fuck?' I brought the letter inside to the kitchen table and sat down.

This was the letter:

* * *

XIII

 _To Hexal C. Trinity,_

 _You are hereby requested to join the Organization XIII. We will not be contacting you after this letter, but we are well aware of your current situation, in the way that your heart has been broken. There is no reason for you to remain in your current world. There is no purpose for you there, but if you join the Organization XIII, there is a new path, a new meaning for your life. You will have purpose. If you wish to join, go towards the castle that your friends were going to. You will find a gate in front of a mansion. Go there, then wait. We hope that you make the right decision._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Xemnas the Superior_

I didn't know what this letter was about, but I didn't think that it was a mistake, because whoever Xemnas wa, he knew that my two friends had tried to go to the castle. But how could he possibly know about that? And also, how could he know that my heart had been broken? I had barely even came out of my house except to get food from the store.

And I definitely hadn't told anyone about my broken heart. The world was blurring together too fast. The Organization XIII? What the hell was that? But they, whoever they were, were apparently offering me a membership. I hadn't wanted to commit to this crazy thing when I had no idea what it even was. I needed answers.

I had sat there in the kitchen like that, staring at the letter in my hands, for a long time. If I didn't know what they wanted me for, then what reason did I have to join? They offered me nothing that I wanted.

But then I had remembered what this 'Xemnas' had said. They offered me purpose. They had said that there was no reason for me to stay in this world. They were right, I had a broken heart. No emotion. But I still had so many questions.

Like, how did they know that my heart had been broken? How did they know that my friends were trying to get to the castle? Where were my friends? What was the Organization XIII? Why did they want me to be a part of it? And most of all, who was Hexal C. Trinity? That was the name at the top of the letter, who it was meant for.

From what I can remember now, that hadn't been my name. Then again, I can't remember what it had been, in the first place. That memory has been erased, maybe forever. That was the initial reason why I had thought that the letter had been a mistake. But it couldn't have been a mistake. No one we knew about the boys, or my heart. The letter was meant for me.

A new life. A fresh start. Purpose. That was what the Organization XIII was offering me. And I needed those things.

I was going to join the Organization XIII.

Okay, that was the first chapter in Hexal Awakening, I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be about how Hexal gets to the mansion gate, and about her transition from a human into a Nobody. So, until then;)


	2. Chapter 2: Someone

A new life. A fresh start. Purpose. That was what the Organization XIII was offering me. And I needed those things.

I was going to join the Organization XIII.

Okay, that was the first chapter in Hexal Awakening, I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be about how Hexal gets to the mansion gate, and about her transition from a human into a Nobody. So, until then;)

Chapter Two:

If I was going to join the Organization XIII and gain meaning and a new life, I wanted to start it off with a clean slate. When I left for the mansion gate, I didn't take anything extra with me. No food, no extra clothes. Nothing. Just myself and my broken heart. It was going to be a very long walk.

But how did I know that, I didn't know where the mansion gate was. I didn't even know where the mansion itself was. But I had been an expert at winging it. I had just walked out out the door of my once home, leaving the letter on the kitchen table, and walked down my once driveway. Then I had gone down my once street, and walked right out of my once town.

And I had never gone back ever again. Consciously.

The sun had just begun its descent from the middle of the sky, and I had wanted to see if I could make it to the mansion gate before it got dark, so I had had to hurry. Some of the fuzzy, half thoughts and memories from that long walk sometimes haunt me today.

I had wondered how I was going to fit in with the other members of the Organization. Would all of the members accept me? But then again, who was me, anyway? My heart had been broken, I had no purpose, and the letter had only confirmed that. How could they give me purpose? What were they going to do to me? Would I be like I used to be? Before all of the interest in the castle started, just fooling around, and having fun? Being lazy with the boys and having ice-cream?

Or would I be new? Would my personality change? Would I look different? What was I supposed to even do as a member of the Organization XIII? I had wondered if the other members would be like me, with a broken heart and all.

The sun had begun to set, but I was almost there. I had then realized that I was not going to get to the gates before it got dark, but I had kept going. I had kept going like that for a long time, I'm not sure how long it had been, though. I had been walking up a hill, and I had just reached the crest , when I had seen a shimmer, sort of like a mirage, but it was dark.

The sky was getting darker steadily. As I got closer to the dark mirage, I saw that it was a gate. A gate with giant black chains wrapped around it. And behind that, a mansion. It had been surrounded by a wall, with the gates completing it, and just inside the gates had been some broken statues, or pillars, I can't quite remember.

The mansion itself had been huge, but it's all just lines and stones to me now. Even the color in the memory is fading quickly. My only hope of remembering this time is to tell it all to someone who will remember.

The sun had just dipped under the horizon as I walked up to the gate . There had been no one there. The letter had said to wait. So I had sat down and waited. I felt nothing. I had wondered if I would ever feel anything ever again. I wondered if I would ever even be capable of feeling again. Purpose. I had been reminding myself of what the Organization had promised me.

It was getting so dark now, some of the stars had even begun to come out of their hiding places. Only the brightest ones, though. The moon had come out, too. It wasn't full, just about halfway, but its brilliance had been startling.

I can remember a dull throbbing in my wrist, and when I had looked down, I had seen the deep scars of our symbol bleeding. Blood ran down my wrist and fell off in fat drops and splattered against the ground. But I hadn't cared.

I had wanted to just get it over with. I had looked over at the mansion, and didn't see any signs of life. No lights in the windows, no birds lotitering around the mansion grounds. Nothing. Why here? They could have just met me back home. They knew where I lived. I didn't know why. I still don't. Then suddenly, a steam had shattered the night. It came from beyond the mansion gates. It had been wild, and untamed.

"Stop! Control yourself!" I remember a second voice shouting, trying in vain for their voice to be heard over the uncontrolled wails. The voice was deep and rich, and like no other voice I had ever heard before.

"Argghh!" The first voice had screamed, "let me go! I have to go back! She's waiting for me!" He had sounded so desperate, so human. It had made me wonder, and it still makes me wonder today, how someone, or something can hold so much feeling in their voices and in themselves like that.

"Why are you not changing?" The rich voice had exclaimed in exasperation. After several minutes of the other man screeching and moaning, he finally said forcefully, "that's it, I'm taking you under, you're not suited for the above right now. It's clear that bringing you here tonight was not a good decision. Now, quiet." And with that there was. Loud thwack, and there was only silence in the night. A little while later, there was the loud and final bang as it seemed a door had closed. Then there was nothing but me.

I had sat there for a while longer, watching the stars appear in the night sky overhead, one by blood had stopped flowing, and the scars had started to heal again. I had waited for such a long time by then, that the next time I had looked up to the stars, the sky had been full of them. The sky itself had been a watercolor picture of dark blues, swirling purples, and opalescent greens, swirling and mixing with itself and the stars. The whole night had seemed to glitter with darkness and shadowy magic it had never seemed to posses before.

Then suddenly, there was a figure walking towards me. It wore a long black cloak-like garment, with the hood pulled up, obscuring its face. I had stood up, ready for anything it was going to throw at me.

"Hello, Hexal," the shadowy figure had greeted me, "you have come to join us?" I had then recognized the smooth tone as that of the second voice in the mansion.

"Yes," I has said, clenching my hands into fists at my sides, " you said in your letter that you could give me purpose, and I'm here. Give it to me." I had said, getting straight to the point. Darkness swirled around our feet, seeming to radiate from the ground, and obscuring the figure even more as he laughed softly.

"You want purpose?" He had asked.

"Of course," I had replied, "you said in your letter that you could, and would, it to me" I had repeated myself.

"Yes, I did." The man had said, inclining his head towards me, "do you truly want it? I can give it to you, but you must give up this life and world for it."

"You're Xemnas?" I had asked.

" I am," he had replied, "but who are you?" He had stretched his hand out in front of him, and opened it wide. He made a sweeping motion with it at me. Silver letters spelling out my true name had appeared in front of me. They had shone like the stars overhead.

"Platinum?" Xemnas had sounded surprised, while I looked at the letters floating in front of me, my true name.

"I am," I had paused uncertainly, "I am… No one."

"That is right," Xemnas had said in approval, "you are no one, but I will make you a Nobody."

"A Nobody?" I had asked in alarm, "what's that? I thought you said that you were going to give me purpose!"

"I will," he had said, waving his hand in front of the glowing letters, "right after I give you your new name, and your new life."

"But I have to find my friends!" I had shouted spas the platinum letters started swirling around my torso faster and faster, until they had become a blizzard of light. It hadn't stopped as the wind started whipping my clothes, as if they were angry, feral beasts.

"What?" I had heard Xemnas say as I had started to rise off of the ground.

My head had been thrown back as Xemnas raised both his gloved hands in front of me and made a grabbing motion. Then he had made a pulling motion, and I can remember inky purple and orange smoke coming out of my nose and open mouth. Me head had started feeling fuzzy, and the last thing I had heard was Xemnas' voice saying, "this is going to make things so much more complicated."

Finally, the smoke coming from my body had subsided, and Xemnas threw out his hand, fingers splayed wide. The last thing I had remembered as I sank to the ground on my knees was the platinum letters in front of my face, an 'X' now displayed in the rearranged name.

"Hexal," I had whispered weakly before falling on my face in the dirt.


	3. Chapter 3: Now

Chapter Three:

"You will always be defiant, won't you?" Unheard voices whisper around me, "if that's how it will be," they take me, draining me, "Hexal C. Trinnity, I name you the Manipulator, and the stars will forever aid you in your existence, and you will control the night sky outside Kingdom Hearts, once it is completed," hands clutched at me, "nothing like this has ever happened before," the voice said, "you are the two. You must control the fire of your mind, which has become physical," the darkness became almost too much to handle, and I was losing my grip, sliding into a void that I wasn't sure I could ever come out of, and the voice said finally, "this is your purpose." Then it left me, and I was alone.

"Welcome home," said another voice, "it took you long enough. I missed you. Come with me now."

Twins? Darkness? Nothing made sense, there were never any fire or stars. Where there? I wasn't getting my own way, but I was getting what I bargained for. I just couldn't bring myself to accept it.

"This is what I'm here for."


	4. Chapter 4: Familiarity?

Chapter Four:

" _It is now,"_ I thought. I breathed, " _I have a purpose now. A reason to live… Don't I?"_ There was a throbbing in my left wrist, not so much pain as it was unfamiliar. Had it always been like this? I shifted my head slightly, feeling long hair brush against my cheek lightly. I don't remember anything.

"Who… Who am I?" I asked aloud. My eyes were tightly closed.

"I don't know. I've been waiting for you to wake up so I could ask you."

My eyes shot open and I saw that I was on a bed. I turned my head to the left and saw a young man about my age leaning against a grey wall. He had long spiky red hair, and was very tall. My eyes went to his face and I noticed that he had two upside down purple teardrops under his eyes. His eyes themselves were a startling acid green that seemed to bore down into your flesh. He was wearing a long black coat that distinguished his lanky frame. The coats zipper flashed silver along with the chains around the collar and hanging down in the front.

"Your eyes," he said, his thin red eyebrows creasing in confusion when his eyes met mine.

"What?" I demanded. Why was this random guy here?

"They're… Different." He said carefully.

What was wrong with my eyes? I lifted my hand and found it covered in a black glove. I looked down quickly and realized that I was in the same style of coat as the redhead leaning against the wall, watching me.

"Who are you?" I asked, getting a better look at him. Not only was he tall, he was also very skinny, and the way he smiled at me, sort of mischievously, reminded me of something.

"The names Axel, got it memorized?" He smirked at me. I kept staring at him, my head tilted to one side and a small frown in my face, "is something wrong?" He asked me, noticing my interest.

"No, it's nothing," I said, shaking my head to clear it, "it's just that… You look like someone I once knew, a very long time ago."

"Oh?" He said, getting up off the wall and tilting one eyebrow at me, "and who would that be?"

I backed up just a bit, not really sure if I should trust this guy or not. I was leaning more towards the latter as I said, "I don't know." I left it as that, because that's all I _actually_ knew.

But he looked like he wanted to question me more, and he started to say something, but then he cut himself off as the door to the room we were in suddenly opened, "oh, Xemnas," he said as a older man with gray hair and orange eyes entered the room. The man, I supposed he was Xemnas, walked right past Axel, his black coat swishing along the floor as he approached the bed.

"Number XV, you have awakened," his voice was smooth and deep, and I faintly felt like I should remember it for some reason. But I couldn't quite understand what exactly I was trying to remember.

"Who are you?" I asked, I had never known such confusion in my life. I think.

" I am Xemnas, the Superior, and your leader," I didn't like the way he said 'Superior', he made it seem like it was a proper title or something. His eyes bored into mine as he asked, "are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"For the rest of the Organization to meet you, or course," Xemnas closed his eyes and bowed his head, smiling. But his smile was without humor.

 **Ok guys, I know that I've been gone for a long time, but I thought that I would** _ **try**_ **to make it up to you. So I posted chapter two yesterday, and then today I posted both chapter three and four, since chapter three was super short.**

 **Now, I can't say anything about an update schedule, since everything in my life is pretty hectic and all, but I really appreciate all of the people who read chapter one and two yesterday. Thank you for whoever is sticking with me as I tell the story of Hexals journey.**

 **As always, please review and like and follow and- haha, I'm just kidding, I'm not** _ **that**_ **greedy. But still, please review if you can, as I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing.**

 _ **Coming in the next chapter**_ **: Hexal is put before the rest of the Organization to prove her worth. But someone is missing. Right?**

 **Anyways, until next time! 3**


	5. Chapter 5: Alone Again

Chapter Five:

I didn't know what was happening, and I wasn't sure if it, whatever _it_ was, was normal. Xemnas had left the room, so it was just Axel and I alone. I stared at him. He stared right back. I sniffed. He blinked. Finally I got fed up and asked, "what the hell is going on?"

"Hrm?" Axel asked, bouncing on the wall, propped up on his elbows.

"What's going on," I snapped at him a second time.

"Nothing, I'm just waiting to be called into the meeting," he said absentmindedly.

"Meeting? What meeting? Nobody told me I would have to go to a meeting," I said indignantly, "what's it going to be about?" This was getting stranger and stranger.

"You," was Axel's simple reply. He shrugged, and said, "no big deal. Just show them your ability and weapon, then they'll give you missions accordingly."

"My ability?" I said incredulously, "I don't have an ability," I sat up on my hands on the bed and then got a good look at the room I was sitting in. It wasn't very big, just the size of an average bedroom, and it had grey walls with a panel design, and the bed I was on what white. I turned around and saw that on the headboard there was a strange black symbol directly in the middle. There was a large window, taking up a good half of the back wall, and outside it was the strangest night skies I had ever seen. It was an immensely large sky with no ground beneath it. Were we floating in the sky? There were millions of stars in the darkness, but they didn't twinkle like the regular stars did. They were almost unnaturally still, no movement at all.

But the strangest thing was the heart shaped moon in the middle of it all. It wasn't big, but it seemed to be emitting a fierce light from within. The surface was cratered, small gaps in its otherwise perfectly smooth exterior.

"Everybody has an ability," said Axel, startling me out or my stupor, "mine is fire," he said, and held out his gloved hand in front of him. A small flame burst into life in his palm. It danced wildly, bright and lively. I stared at it fixedly. Then Axel closed his hand, and the fire was immediately extinguished.

 _Memories._

 _Gone._

 _Bring us._

 _Back._

 _Fire_

 _Wild._

 _Glowing._

 _Goodbye._

"Hey, Hexal," Axel was in my face, shaking my shoulders with urgency. His eyes stared into mine, burning me inside, "you okay?"

"Ugh, get off of me!" I yelled, and then I punched him in the face. Oops. Well, not really. Axels head snapped back with the force of my punch. He rubbed his jaw and glared at me.

"Well shit," he cursed, "I guess that we don't have to be worried about you not being able to protect yourself." He groaned in pain.

"That was for getting all up in my face like that," I said. I wished he would just leave. I didn't know what was going on, and I didn't know what had happened. I just needed to be by myself to collect my thoughts.

"Well, it's not my fault that you're a-" Axel was cut off by a deep voice resonating through the room.

"Number VIII, please come to the Round Room immediately," the voice was undoubtedly Xemnas'. There was no mistaking his chilling tone.

"Number VIII," said Axel, "that's me," he smirked before saying, "hope you can summon a weapon."

"Wait a second, I never agreed to-" I started to say, but before I could finish, Axel raised his hand and a circle of darkness appeared, and he stepped through it. The darkness disappeared, along with him. I was alone. Again.


	6. Chapter 6: Meet the Creature Called Me

**Hello my lovely people! I'm very surprised at how many views this story got in such a small amount of tone. Now, if only all those wonderful people left reviews… Haha, I'm just kidding. I'm more than grateful to all of you for even considering reading** **Hexal Awakening**. **Hexal would be pleased. All I have to say to you guys is that I'm really a sorry for the wacky update schedule. I can't type all of it on a regular basis, so it's kind of sporadic. And I can't upload on a regular basis, either, so that sucks, too. I'll try to get better about it, but seriously, no guarantees. But still, thank you for reading, and be sure to review (please)! Enjoy!**

Chapter Six:

I had been sitting there for maybe two minutes, not understanding in the _slightest_ what the hell was going on, and not even making an attempt to, either. How do they expect me to just go along with everything, just like that? I had literally just woke up in a grey room, not knowing where I was or even _who_ I was, only to find that there was a creepy redhead watching me. And I don't even know how long he had been there, either. The freak could have been watching me sleep for hours for all I knew.

Enter even creepier grey haired guy. No idea who this dude is either, but he just tells me that I'm going to meet a bunch of other people who I don't know. Holy shit that sounds fun. Right?

Staring at the wall, not really noticing my surroundings, of course I didn't notice when another one of those portals of darkness swirled into existence in the middle of the room. I was a little out of it, so the only reason I looked up was because Xemnas's voice came out of the portal, "presenting the newest member of the Organization, Hexal C. Trinnity. Enter the portal and be assessed on your skills and abilities.

I took a deep breath and got up off the bed, my legs feeling slightly wobbly. How long had I been laying down? My legs felt like they hadn't been used for _weeks._ I faced the portal. I could practically feel the darkness pulling me in. I knew without knowing how I knew that I would be letting the darkness in. And it would be staying there for a _long_ time.

If they're not going to tell me what I was supposed to do, or how, then I'll do it my own way. And I'll make them deal with it.

I stepped through the swirling darkness, and was instantly captivated. It didn't look at all what it looked like from the outside on the interior. It was like I was walking through a night sky, stars everywhere, swirling blues, purples and greens. But there was also fire. _Everywhere_.

I kept walking. There was a grey smudge of something that bared a slight resemblance to light at the end of the portal, and there was only one way to go, and that was towards it. As I sped up my walking, I noticed that the stars were slightly in motion. They were swirling around me, making the shadows even more pronounced. They seemed to be following me, trying to flock around me as tightly as they could. I waved my arm, and they scattered like a puff of smoke, billowing about.

I walked with a purpose and put on my best poker face. I wasn't going to let them play me like a cheap board game. I came to the end of the portal, and felt the coldness of the grey 'light'. I held my chin up and walked through the portals end into a dull, lifeless room with a bunch of seats raised above my head, like thrones.

"Welcome to the Organization XIII, state your name," said Xemnas's voice. It was getting way too recognizable for my comfort. My eyes were drawn up to the highest throne in the room. That's where I saw him, gazing down at me with sick interest.

"My name is Hexal," I said, my voice clear and strong. My eyes roamed away from Xemnas and around the room, noticing even more people. They were all sitting in their seats on different positions, all staring at me.

"And who do you wish to join the Organization?" Xemnas asked me, resting his chin on his fist, leaning down even further.

"Because I need a purpose," I said, somehow finding the answer through the haze of confusion. At least I knew the answer to _one_ question. But somehow I doubted that it was going to be the most difficult one I'd have to think about.

There was a louder than should be sniff, and I looked away from Xemnas for a second to find where it had come from. My gaze wandered to a splotch of bright red, and I realized that it was Axel. I glared at him, but he just smiles and raised a knowing eyebrow.

"Summon your weapon," Xemnas didn't seem to find my getting distracted in the middle of, _whatever_ this was, amusing. He glared coldly at me, and I shifted my gaze to glare right back at him, "well?"

"Well, what?" I asked him right back, "tell me what to do, boss man. That's obviously what you're trying to do, right?" Xemnas blinked, expression unwavering, and suddenly there was a spear of blood red light near my head, hovering not two centimeters away from my ear. I could hear it humming with power.

I stared right at Xemnas as I reached my hand up slowly, and grabbed the glowing stick. I felt it vibrating in my hand, trying to get free, but I wouldn't let it go. The glow became brighter, turning an almost violent shade of purplish red as it struggled. Everyone in the room gasped, but Xemnas just pressed his lips together to hard, I thought they would burst from the extreme pressure. I could practically hear his teeth cracking as he grinded them.

The glow was dimming, and the stick seemed to be dissolving from one end to the other, turning into small flakes of light. Soon it was no more, and I was just holding my hand up in the air. Xemnas's face was all contorted, and he seemed a bit taken back.

Axel was the only one who wasn't staring at me in disbelief. Instead, he was smiling, like he knew all along what would happen. I looked at him, and he had the audacity to give me a little _wave_. I shook my head and let my hand drop back to my side.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, looking again at Xemnas.

"I want nothing but the power of Kingdom Hearts. Nothing at all."

I snorted and gave him an unbelieving smile, "please. Anyone who asks anyone to do something wants something. And usually, it's because they don't have the balls to tell the person to give it to them. Stop trying to trick me, it won't work." Xemnas only blinked, but that was confirmation enough.

"We don't need to be discussing this in front of everyone. If you want to talk to me about something like this, than you can do it on your own time." Xemnas smiled cruelly and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, something whizzed through the air coming straight for my head. I raised my hand up to shield my face, but I wasn't fast enough. But before it hit my head, there was a flash of light and there was a gleaming sword in my hand. It hit the thing in the air with a clang, and it started to fall. Then, faster than I could process, I brang my other hand up, and there was another flash of light as a sword identical to the one in my other hand appeared. I quickly swung it around and hit it with more strength I knew I had. It streaked up and impaled itself in a perfectly level line above Xemnas's head on the back of his chair. He hadn't moved.

I then saw that the thing that had tried to kill me was a circle of metal, with wickedly pointed spikes coming out of the sides. It was red and silver, and it gleamed with a dangerous edge. I slowly turned around, following the path that it had traveled, my eyes coming to rest on Axel, who was standing up on his chair, an unbelieving expression on his face. It was obvious to me now that Xemnas had somehow given Axel a cue or something to whip the deadly weapon at me. But how I had missed it, I'll never know.

Xemnas spoke in a terrifyingly soft voice as he said, "take her into the basement, she's obviously unfit for above ground at this point." I scrambled to try to remember where I had heard those words before, but I came up blank.

Before I knew what was happening, my vision blurred at the edges and I realized that the floor was _crawling up my legs_ , weighing me down and preventing me from moving. Then everything faded to blackness. _Again. Ho-ly shit._

 **Oh no! What will happen to our dear Hexal? Will she be trapped in the darkness of her own mind forever, or will there be** _ **another**_ **type of darkness that will take her for itself? Well, we'll find out in the next chapter, so stay tuned! (oh my god that sounded so cheesy, kill me XD) But anyways, please keep reading this story, and tell all of your KH loving friends that there's a new writer on the loose! Just please don't arrest me, thanks! Goodbye, my loyal subjects. QOS out. 3**


	7. Chapter 7: Chains Around Us

**Hello everybody! First off I just want to say that I'm really sorry for being so inactive for the past, however long it's been. I've had piano concerts and other stuff that you probably** _ **don't**_ **want to hear about. But anyways, this is chapter seven in** **Hexal Awakening** **, hope you enjoy.**

 **I love my viewers, but I LOVE my** _ **re**_ **viewers! Thanks!**

Chapter Seven:

 _What's your name?_

 _Why should I tell you?_

 _Because I'm interested, and you seem interesting._

 _Huh. I never thought about it that way._

"Who are you?" there was a voice in the darkness, the darkness I was steadily getting familiar with. Chains clanked together. I breathed deep as I opened my eyes for the first time, _again_. I could see nothing, and I wondered if that was because there was nothing to see. All I knew was darkness, and that's all that there was. What did I get myself into?

"Who are _you_ , and what do you want," I said, stilling, listening for any telltale sign of where the voice was coming from. My arms were chained above my head, restricting most movement. The shackles around my wrists were thick and cold, I could feel the metal turning my blood to ice in my veins.

"I am. Are you the new recruit?" the voice said, somewhere to the front of me. Probably about 15 meters away, and slightly to my left. The voice was masculine, and calm, making the darkness even more stifling.

"Yeah," I tried to stand up off the slightly damp ground. "Where am I?" I managed to stand up, but it seemed that the chains were connected to something solid above me, a beam or bar or something. Or maybe the top of a cage.

"Somewhere where they keep us from seeing the sky," said the voice as more chains clanked. "Underground. They usually keep me down here," there was a pause before he asked, "why did they bring you down here?"

"I don't know," I said indignantly, " I just- I don't know." I shook my head to myself, a strand of hair whispering across my cheek. "Why are you here?" I asked him eventually.

Chains shifted slightly, and the voice said, "because they're afraid of me. I couldn't control myself, and-" his voice broke off, making the silence grow in between us.

"What's your name?" I decided to be straightforward, because nothing good ever comes from small talk. Then, in a stroke of genius, I added, "what's your _formal_ _title_?"

I remembered what Xemnas had said to me, " _what is your title?"_ if this guy had one then maybe I could find out what exactly Xemnas wanted from me. If I ever get out of this place.

"My official title is Saïx, Luna Diviner and Berserker," the voice said.

I shifted closer to Saïx. It was silent, and I could hear the occasional drop of water, _pat-pat-patter._ "What's your name?" he asked in a hollow voice.

"Hexal, and I don't have a title," I said, and shrugged my shoulders, even though I knew that Saïx couldn't see me. It fell silent again, and I wondered just how long Xemnas was going to keep me, _us_ , down there. I knew, I just _knew,_ that Xemnas had been the one that had put me down here. But the thing that was tripping me up was _why_. Saïx had said that they put him down here when he was out of control, because they were afraid of him. Could they really be afraid of me? Or was it just that Xemnas hated my guts. Was that reason enough?

"Are you my replacement?" Saïx asked after a while.

"What? Your replacement?" I said, facing where Saïx was. "Didn't the Organization need more members? Isn't that why I was brought here?"

There was a pause, like Saïx was seriously contemplating the answer to my question. Then he said, "we belong to the Organization XIII. That's means _thirteen_ members. With you I our ranks, there are fifteen members. I am number seven," he said all of this so calmly, like he didn't care if he was going to be forced to leave or not.

It sort of reminded me of something… but I just shook my head, tossing the thought out of my head, "I'm not here, at least don't _think_ I'm here to replace anyone," I said, and as the words left my mouth, I realized that they were true. I don't know what I'm here to do, so technically I'm not _really_ lying to anyone. In mean, I have a good idea of what I'm here to do… but I don't know for sure yet. "I'm just here to… well, I don't know yet, but I don't think I'm here to replace anyone. If I were, why would you still be here?"

"No reason," Saïx said listlessly. "They could just be keeping me here until my execution." There was no trace of humor in his voice when he said this. I was really dealing with severe people if they would really put someone underground, and that person had nothing other to think other than that he was there to await his execution.

There was major weakness in this man. It was so prominent that I could practically smell it in the cold, frigid air. "How long have you been down here? Hey, what even is the date today?" I totally felt like the new girl, no idea what was going on, no matter how twisted the situation was. The new girl. I didn't like that title. However, I had a feeling that it was one that I was going to have to get used to for a while.

My perception of time was horrible, considering that it was jacked up from the second that I woke up in that room with Axel. How long had I been asleep for? Minutes, hours, days, _years_? I don't know.

"I don't know," said Saïx, echoing my thoughts. "I'm too weak right now, but if you have enough power, I could show you how to make a dark corridor to get us out."

A dark corridor? Again with the terms I didn't know. I had a feeling he was talking about the type of dark corridor that I had walked through to get into the room with all the thrones. The room where I was basically put on display. I had a spark of understanding, if you could call it that, of what he wanted me to do.

"I don't know if I can," I said, shaking my head for the umpteenth time. "I'm not even sure if I'm even going to be accepted into the Organization," all of this was happening too fast. I needed some insight on why I was even here, and what I was here to _do_. I needed answers.

"It's not difficult," Saïx said, interrupting my thought process. "You're a creature of the darkness now, you can use dark magic anyway you want to now," chains rattled together, and a blue crackle of energy eliminated a pale hand. It quickly died out. " I don't have enough power to do anything right now," he spoke quietly. "Xemnas has made sure of that."

"Xemnas?" I asked. "You know what? He is _really_ starting to seem like a dick." I then realized that that was one thing that I knew was true since joining the Organization. Okay, one of two things. One, Xemnas was a dick, and two, he doesn't like me for some reason.

"He is the superior, it is our job to obey him," said Saïx. His voice was low, like he was admitting something in defeat.

"But what are we doing in obeying him?" I asked, not understanding. "What is the goal of the Organization?" I hoped that I could at least get that much out of him.

"Why should I tell you?" asked Saïx, his voice turning the cold air even icier. "You've done nothing to prove yourself."

I waited, expecting myself to become angry, but I felt nothing, no emotion.

"You don't feel anything, do you?" Asked Saïx in a way that made it sound like he already knew the answer to his own question. "You are progressing further into the process of becoming a Nobody."

"A Nobody?" I asked. I remembered that term from somewhere, but I'm not sure how. "What's that?"

"You'll have to find out by yourself."

"Whatever, don't tell me, have it your way," I said, turning away from Saïx. "I don't _have_ to use my power to help you get out of here. I was going to, but _oh well,"_ I let myself sink back down on the ground. My chains were growing warm do to my body heat, and my black cloak was fairly comfortable. The only thing that was preventing me from going to sleep was my arms, which were still above my head, bound together with chains.

I was exhausted, so I pulled my chains towards the ground hard, to see if it was longer. It gave easily, and a few extra loops of chain fell down onto my head. _Hard_.

I didn't utter a word as the chain slid down my side and onto the floor with a clatter. Now I could move my arms down. I shifted onto my side in a laying position, and put my hands in front of my chest. The floor was cold, so cold. I shivered in the darkness, wondering if Saïx was as uncomfortable as I was. I hoped he was.

I was so tired, I just wanted to go to sleep. Maybe in sleep my problems would just disappear. I guess that all of the 'showing of abilities' and 'summoning of the weapon' had drained me, so I closed my eyes, and drifted off…

 **Okay guys, I know this chapter is really sucky (not to mention short). I really mean this to just be a filler chapter, but I also wanted to introduce Saïx to Hexal. There will be better quality chapters coming up soon (I hope), so stay tuned!**

 **Good reviews make me happy! Bad reviews make me happy, too! You can hurt my feelings, I don't mind. Thank you!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Her Royal Highness,**

 **The Queen of Stuff**


	8. Chapter 8: Too Much to Ask

**Okay guys, I just wanted to start off by saying thank you guys, really. I mean, I've just been updating on a** _ **really**_ _**weird**_ **schedule, and I know my chapters aren't that long, but you guys have still showing the story so much more love than I** _ **ever**_ **thought it would get,** _**ever**_ **. So, thank you. Really, thank you. I mean, I know that 90-something views is not a lot views... But it is to me. So, thank you again and again and again.**

 **And also, about my short chapters. I really want to make them longer, but it's kind of weird, because when you write them down on paper they look super long right? But, they don't end up being that long. So I will be working on that, you know getting, all those short or chapters squished into bigger ones. Until then, enjoy!**

 _Last time:_ I was so tired, I just wanted to go to sleep. Maybe in sleep my problems would just disappear. I guess that all of the 'showing of abilities' and 'summoning of the weapon' had drained me, so I closed my eyes, and drifted off…

Chapter Eight:

… Into a tangle of thoughts. The second I was asleep, I saw a sky. I also saw a sea. But I can't tell where one began and the other ended.

The sky was full of stars, not unlike the stars that had been in the portal, or the 'dark corridor' Saïx had called it. The soft sound waves crashing somewhere far off came to my ears, making me feel like I had been here before. Wherever _here_ was.

I could feel the waves pulsing underneath me, as if I were laying on the water itself. I willed my arms and legs to move, but they wouldn't obey me, lying dormant at my sides. The water was cold at my back, but I couldn't feel it soaking into my clothes. I wasn't sure where I was, but I had a feeling that I _knew_ this place. Things have been so confusing lately, I just don't know what's happening. I wish there was someone here to tell me. But it seems like that's too much to ask for.

 _It's not real._

I sat up. Right on the water, like it was solid. I got to my feet and looked down. They were clad in black Converse high tops. They seemed familiar. I looked straight ahead and tried to find the horizon. I took a step forward, but I seemed to go nowhere. I took another step. The same. I begin to walk, panic setting in as I realized that I was going nowhere. I began to run, my breathing escalating. I didn't want to be trapped in one place, unable to go anywhere. But it couldn't be helped, I was literally running in a nightmare. The stars and sea seemed to be blurring together, creating a spinning and whirling tornado around me.

I closed my eyes, wanting all of it to go away. There was no noise, no movement, just me. My feet gradually stopped moving, and my breathing got shallower as I sank to my knees.

I was looking at the insides of my eyelids, and all I could see was darkness. The darkness that seemed to be my future. The darkness that seemed to be all I would ever know. The darkness that seemed to be everything.

But then, there was light. The pure blackness that was the inside of my eyelids became red as I sensed the presence of light on the front of my body. I slowly opened my eyes, one at a time, and saw that I was in a room. But not just any room, a hospital room. There was a woman in a hospital bed, hooked up to all kinds of machines, and an in her arm. A man sat next to her on the chair, a guard dog in the sterile room.

The woman was enormously pregnant, and was looking into her husband's eyes. Her curly hair was held back from her face with an elastic band, the mass of curls pressed into the pillow behind her head. Her husband, soon-to-be father, was looking at her in adoration, his indigo eyes looking into her dark green gaze.

They didn't seem to see me, it was as if I wasn't even there. Suddenly, their gaze broke as a nurse walked into the room. I could see her mouth moving, but there were no words. I could only hear the sound of my own breathing as I stood against the wall in the small room.

Then, the nurse left the room, then came back a short while later, wheeling a cart with several syringes with plastic caps on it. The nurse helped the woman set up in her bed, and then lifted the back of her hospital gown. She took a long needle from the cart, uncapped it, and slowly inserted it into the hip of the woman. The injection lasted for about 2 seconds, but the woman still showed signs of pain. She scrunched up her eyes and clutched at the blankets, clearly bothered by the needle.

Then, the woman was helped into the position in which you give birth. She was laying on her back, with her legs spread wide and the hospital gown and blankets pushed up above her waist. The nurse was situated in a chair between her legs, her hand rubbing comfortingly on the woman's shin. I knew what was going to happen next, so I turned my eyes towards the wall. I didn't want to see a birth. I'm only... Well, I don't exactly know how old I am, but I still figure that I shouldn't be intruding in the delivery room.

Births were supposed to be private and wonderful things. They signaled the coming of a new being into this world. Why was I intruding on this? Then again, it's not really my fault. I can't choose what I dream of.

Then, through the silence, there was a piercing scream. I quickly looked over my shoulder, and was shocked to find that the baby had already been born. The doctor quickly took clamps and clipped them on the baby's umbilical cord. The father quickly came to the woman's side, but the doctor shook her head when he tried to reach for the scissors. She said something to him, and he looked scared. He sat back down in the chair, looking like he wanted to rush the doctor and comfort his screaming wife. He stayed unnaturally still as the doctor cut the umbilical cord and carried the baby over to a table set with a sterile cloth.

The now mother was trying to peer over the doctor's shoulder onto the table where her newborn baby was lying. The doctor's face was a mask of concentration as he started to give the baby CPR. My eyes widened as I realized that the baby wasn't breathing. The woman was screaming, and I had a feeling that she was protesting over not being able to see her baby, demanding to know what was going on. The now father tried to comfort her, hanging on to her arm like it was his lifeline.

The doctor got out her stethoscope and listen to the baby's chest then she gave it a few more pumps and did the same thing. Over and over and over she did this, checking each time to see if the baby's heart was beating. Finally, the doctor stopped her rapid pumping on the baby's chest. She reached out for a soft towel and then used it to wipe the baby's bloody skin.

The woman demanded to see her baby. Her eyes were wild, and there was a fire and then which I had never seen before. There was a passion, and something else that I couldn't quite place. The doctor wrapped it up in a blanket and presented it to the sweating mother. She held it tight, as if it was her security blanket.

The baby wasn't crying, and as it was returned to its mother, it opened its eyes. The mother's gaze turned from fierce to loving as she met the babies cross-eyed gaze. Its eyes were wide and rich. They were a vibrant violet, turning into indigo like their fathers as they got closer to the pupil. They seemed knowing, for such a young being.

The mother suddenly looked sad, and she hugged her baby tight. She said something to it, and I could almost hear it, like a whisper in the soft breeze. There were tears in her eyes, like she was sad that she had birthed this beautiful baby.

Then, she looked right at me. And a tear slipped down her face.

 _I'm so sorry, my beautiful child, that I brought you into a world as cruel and unforgiving as this. Please forgive me…_

 **Okay guys, that was chapter 8 in** **Hexal Awakening.** **Yes, I know, I know. That chapter was hella short. I honestly really wanted it to be longer, but it just didn't work out that way. And plus, it would have been weird to add the events of the next chapter into this chapter, mainly because they are completely different things. So, you get my dilemma. Next chapter I will definitely make an effort to make it longer, at least 2000 words. But then again, that was the length of my first chapter, and it wasn't that long.**

 **Anyways, thank you guys so much for all the support that you've given my writing so far. I really appreciate it, that you're even looking at and considering my story. This whole story has actually just been an idea that came to me while I was opening the door to my house. The key I used to open the door made me think of Kingdom Hearts, and then I got to thinking about all the characters that didn't wield a Keyblade, and then I'm all like, 'whoa, I can just make my own character that doesn't wield a Keyblade.' and, boom. That was the birth of Hexal.**

 **But, I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 8, and definitely be looking out for chapter 9, because I will be posting that within the next week or two.**

 **Good reviews make me happy! Bad reviews make me happy, too! You can hurt my feelings, I don't mind. Thank you!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Her Royal Highness,**

 **The Queen of Stuff**


	9. Chapter 9: My Scars and My Blood

Hello my lovely people! Again, I want to start off by saying that I'm really sorry for getting this story out so… Weirdly. Yeah. I'm very sorry for that, and I will try to type a bunch of the chapters up and then upload them at a steady pace. Maybe, once a week? I don't know, I'll see what I can do.

Also, I just wanted everyone to know that you can tell me whatever you want in the reviews, all that I ask from you is that you just be honest. That's all that I want. Be honest, ya hear?

Thanks guys for all of the support. I was very surprised (and deliriously happy) to find that I had 127 views last month, and I know that to some of you (the fantastic writers out there, yes I'm talking to you ;)) that's, like, nothing, but to a noob like me… That's amazing! So I just wanted to thank you guys for reading Hexals story, she really loves all of you for that. And you know what she'd love even more? That you keep reading her story. Lol.

Anyways, I'd like to just get right into Chapter Nine (even though I just spent a lot of space already, lol). So, enjoy!

Chapter Nine:

"Hexal? Wake up," said a familiar voice. The room was cold, and all was dark. "You have to open your eyes sooner or later."

"How bout later?" I groaned and sat up, opening my eyes and seeing Axel leaning against the wall in the grey room, like the first one I had woken up in. Wait… This was the same room as before. I recognized the barely discernible scuff on the floor, and the view out the window was exactly the same as before. Why was I back here?

"Too late," Axel said, way too cheerful for my taste.

"Why are you even here?" I asked in an exasperated tone.

"To motivate you into getting your butt out of bed and getting ready. We have a mission today," a mission? I've literally been here for… Oh, wait, scratch that. I don't have any experience going on missions! They can't just randomly throw things in my face like this!

"You can't be serious," I said, bringing , my hand to my face and covering my eyes. "Why would anyone put you in charge of taking me on my first mission?" I peeked through my fingers at Axel, who was making an unsatisfied face at me.

"Well," he started. "The rest of the Organization voted, and they told me that I was the one stuck with babysitting you." He didn't look pleased. Huh, you think I'm happy with it? Well I'm not, so Axel should just suck it up and deal with it. He's acting like a two year old.

However, I knew that if I protested, it would just take more time than was necessary, so instead I just said, "fine, when are we leaving?" I swung my feet over the side of the bed and stood up, feeling a little wobbly. Agin, my legs were acting like they hadn't been used in weeks. How long had I… You know what, I'm tired of wondering how much time has past and shit. I'm just going to try and go with the flow, it seems like it'll be less work. Wow, I'm lazy.

"We're not leaving right now," Axel looked at me like I was crazy. "You have to take a shower, first. You smell like shit," he shrugged when I glared at him, and fanned the air around his face, like he was trying to get rid of the odor. I sniffed under my arms. Holy shit, he was right. I smelled like something that had been sunk to the bottom of a polluted river for three months. Yeah, a shower was definitely going to have to be something in order today.

"Yeah," I choked out. "I get it. Where are your showers?" I hoped that they weren't communal showers, that would be weird, especially if there was another member of the Organization already there. Very awkward.

"That door," he pointed to a door off to the side, concealed in the panels of the wall. If you didn't look carefully, you would never have guessed that it was there. I held still for a second, not talking. And I felt it, the distant hum of electrical and plumbing pipes, coming from beyond the door. "What are you doing?" Axel was looking at me as if I was an idiot.

"Nothing, whatever," I said offhandedly. I glanced towards the other door, the one on the other side of the room. I assumed that it lead out of the room, and I wondered what I would find behind it. But it wasn't time for exploring, it was time to get the God awful stench off of my body. "How long do I have?"

"About an hour, give or take," he was so laid back, I wondered how long he had been there. And even so, how could anyone possibly get used to a place as, strange, as this? Everything seemed so disorganized for an Organization.

I turned towards the door, and searched until I found the door handle. Axel was snickering behind my back the entire time, watching as I fumbled with the door handle before finally getting it open. I willed my legs not to shake from weekends as I stepped into the bathroom and looked behind me. "Fuck off," I said to Axel, then gave him the finger. The last thing I saw before I slammed the door shut was that stupid smile on his face drop, turning quickly into an annoyed scowl.

The members of the Organization may have bad manners, or at least Axel does, but their bathrooms? Beautiful!

The tiles on the floor, bathtub and shower were black, glistening like they had never been stepped on. The countertops of the vanity were a dark grey, and above the mirror was a much larger version of the symbol above the headboard, embossed in silver. The taps of the sink, bath and shower were silver, too. Not chrome, but pure silver, shining like stars. The towels on the silver towel rack above the toilet were black.

The first thing in did when I got in the bathroom was lock the door. Somehow, I knew that Axel was out there, and that he probably wasn't going to be leaving, even while I was in the shower. I turned around, and my eyes immediately went to the only color in the room. And that was in the mirror. It took me a second to realize that I was, in fact, looking at myself. It took me a second to realize that I didn't recognize myself.

The first thing I noticed about myself in the mayor was my eyes. And, I hate saying this but, Axel was right. They were… Strange. The iris was a bright, intense deep violet, but when it got closer to the middle, a tiny ways away from my pupil, it faded into a fresh indigo. I leaned in closer to the mirror, and watched as my pupils shrank away from the light. "Dude," I whispered to myself.I leaned out and looked at myself again. My hair was long and slightly curly, a warm bright copper. It shined like metal. My skin was a light bronze. "Who am I?" I whispered to my reflection. The air was cold, practically everything here seemed to be made of metal that felt like ice. I hate the cold, it's just so…distasteful. And why anyone would ever want to feel the atrocious sensation of rain on their skin was unimaginable.

I stepped back from the mirror and glanced at the door. I had a feeling that Axel was still out there. I quickly checked the doorknob again, feeling slightly paranoid, but hey, Axel is one creepy dude. I'm not taking my chances. I slowly unzipped the long silver zipper of my coat, and it slid off of my shoulders, leaving the cold air to make me shiver. I threw it in the corner of the room. And no, I'm not lazy. I just… Okay, maybe I am lazy, but what's it to you?

Underneath the coat was a pair of tight black pants, not leather though… I don't really know what it was, I had never seen anything like it before. And covering my chest was just a simple black bra. "No shirts?" I thought as I wriggled out of both. "That's only slightly creepy," I tossed the two garments over with the coat. I was then just standing in the bathroom in a pair of simple black underwear, no lace, thank god. I silently cheered for that. Honestly, I just don't understand why people would waste munny on a stupid thing like fancy underwear. Like, 20 munny for two strings that don't even cover your ass? No thanks. I was barefoot, I had been barefoot from the beginning, in fact, and I tried to regulate my body temperature, so that I wasn't in complete agony. Seriously, how cold was it in there?

"45 minutes until all members are required in the Grey Area," boomed a voice that seemed to resonate from the walls themselves. This np had gone on long enough. I stripped down completely, taking off the black gloves last. And my eyes caught a sparkle on the underside of my left wrist. On my wrist was what sort of looked like a silver tattoo, but the curves and lines of it were slightly raised, like scar tissue. It was a simple looking shape; a triangle with an 'X' in the middle. On each corner where the lines of the X intersected was a teardrop shape, the point towards the middle.

"What the fuck?" I said out loud. "Did they fucking brand me?" I squinted at it, trying to make sense of it, or remember when and where and why the fuck I got it. But nothing came to mind. It was just another thing to add onto my WTFISAWTFIGORN list(A.K.A. my, what the fuck is this and what the fuck is going on right now, list. Shut up, it makes sense).

"Get in the shower!" Screamed Axel from beyond the door. That pervert. I padded softly over to the black marble shower. I slid the frosted glass door open and hopped in before I could change my mind. It was cold, and I hurriedly turned the knob, dialing the temperature up as high as it would go. Water rained down on me, steaming up the door, adding to its obscurity. My hair grew heavy, laden down from the water, and long dripping strands of it flattened themselves to my face.

In addition to the towels and washcloths, inside the shower on elegant shelves lining the walls were different types of soap. There were shampoos and conditioners, body washes and scrub brushes, all lined up neatly, there for my pick. I uncapped the nearest one and just tipped it onto my head. I could feel the cold gel soaking into my hair, and I capped the bottle and put it back. Kind of haphazardly. It kind of ruined the neatness of everything else, but I was too lazy to even think about fixing it.

I washed my hair and thought. I thought about how I could have possibly come to such a sketch place, and what kind of a sketch person am I? And on top of that, everyone's making such a big deal about all of this, you know, me joining and shit, that they practically start to salivate whenever they see me. Like, what am I supposed to be doing? Walking around the place like I'm supposed to be here? I think not. No one is telling me shit about shit, and I'm starting to wonder if this whole thing was a mistake.

I guess I must have zoned out or something, because I practically jumped when the voice from the walls said, "15 minutes until all members are required in the Grey Area." What? Had I really wasted that much time already? My hair was completely suds free, and my arms were starting to go numb from holding them over my head for so long. I turned off the water, sort of disoriented, and reached for a towel. The symbol on my wrist was still there. Huh, I would have thought that it would wash off or something. I rubbed it with my palm. It didn't come off. I ran my thumb across it, trying to get it to smear. It stayed intact. I dug my fingernails into the edges of the raised lines and scratched. I felt skin give way. I watched in horror as a tiny trickle of blood seeped out from under my fingernails. But it didn't look like blood.

Strange platinum liquid came out of a nick in my skin, looking like pure melted metal. "What the fuck?" I whispered, for the umpteenth time that day.

Secret Report No. 001

Young Mans Voice: So… The new girl, Hexal. Number XV. That means 15, right? (Shuffling papers in background) yeah, so… I don't know what Xemnas is thinking, letting another member into the Organization, but I doubt that he did it without a reason. I mean, I think the guy's a pushover, but even I have to admit, the guy's got logic goin' for him.

Man's Voice: Listen, you're not here to badmouth the boss, you're here to talk about No. XV.

Young Mans Voice: Ok, ok. Don't get your panties in a wad. (Pause) So, I don't know much about Hexal, she's been asleep for about two weeks now. That's all she really does, just sleeps. (Pause) But if-when, she wakes up, I want to be there to see what Xemnas finds sospecial about her.

Man's Voice: That's fine (more papers rustling in background). Thank you

for your time. (Static)

End Secret Report No. 001

Thank you guys for reading this chapter, even though I got it out so late! I am quite satisfied with this chapter, but I understand if you aren't. So please, review and tell me what you're unsatisfied with!

Yes, I added a thing at the end, kind of like the secret reports in Roxas's diary in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days. I thought that I would add my own little twist on it, so I made it in a kind of audio file. This I thinks adds a little more anonymity to it (maybe, maybe nah?), and I think that it's just a little more fun. Please tell me what you think of it in the reviews! (Oh god, I sound like a YouTuber X/)

Happy early Día de Quito (for any Egyptians out there;)!


	10. Chapter 10: Unfamiliar Reflection

**Hello my people! I'm back with Chapter Ten! And I think that you'll really like it (At least, I** _ **hope**_ **you'll like it). En-** _ **freaking**_ **-joy it!**

Chapter Ten:

The sight of the metallic liquid coming from my skin was alien. It made me feel… _creepy_ , to say the least. I didn't think that it would go over well with the rest of the Organization if they found out. I don't care how otherworldly those guys seem, I'm pretty sure that even they would think this whole thing strange. So instead of rushing out of the room, wailing in a fit of tears to the nearest adult, I washed it off quickly and flung my wet hair over my shoulder with a _thwap_. It felt warm against the skin of my back, and I took some comfort from the warmth.

I turned the handle of the shower, and felt the water above me drizzle to a stop. I slid the door of the shower open as quietly as I could, I don't know why, it just seemed proper, and stepped out onto the bathmat. The black plush was soft under my toes as I reached for one of the towels on the towel rack. I wrapped myself in it like a blanket, and took a deep breath, closing my eyes. Being in the Organization was definitely going to have some cons, I was sure, but one thing on the good side was the luxury.

It wasn't long until I felt the cold of the air seeping up from the floor. I pulled the towel tighter around me, and shrank back a little. The hair sticking to my back was starting to chill. I dried myself off, and quickly whipped the towel off before I could change my mind. The cold air was a shock to my senses. I was almost shivering as I made towards my clothes in the corner. I dressed and then stood in front of the mirror. I didn't look like any of the other members of the Organization that Id seen so far. With almost none of my bronze hued skin showing, my bright eyes took center stage on my face, framed by slightly wavy copper hair. Everything about me seemed to scream, ' _bright!'_ And ' _intense!'_ Nothing like the other, darker members I had seen. My eyes seemed to bore into even myself.

I rehung the towel on the rack, and crossed to the door, pausing to listen to the other side. I couldn't hear any obvious noises that anybody was in the room, so I unlocked the door and stepped into the room.

And nearly fell on my ass. My socks were not giving me any traction, and I had to grab onto the door handle to steady myself.

My eyes fell on a pair of shoes lying beside the wall. They were the same pointy toed black boots that I had worn before. I quickly slipped them on my feet and zipped them up while walking to the bed. It was made, the silver pillows neatly arranged at the headboard. I glanced suspiciously around the room, but there was no one in the room.

"10 minutes until all members are requested in the Round Room." The voice in the walls was even louder here, but it was emotionless as ever. How was I supposed to get to the Round Room? I wasn't exactly _jazzed_ about running out the door into… whatever was behind it, and it's not like there was a map of the place on the wall.

There was a knock on the door, and I almost jumped. "What?" I called. The door opened and Axel stuck his fiery head in, his hair the only spot of color in the lifeless room.

"I'm here to summon her Majesty a dark corridor." He knows sarcastically, never looking away from my eyes.

So that's what those strange portals were called. It seemed fitting, I guess. You know, the swirling darkness door thing it had going on. Axel waved his hand hastily, and a dark corridor whooshed to life.

"That should be tall enough for you," he said, eyeing me up and down. I didn't think that I was that tall, but I just went with it. "Come on," he said teasingly, winking as he let himself be engulfed by the darkness.

I rolled my eyes, put my best I-don't-take-shit face on, and walked through the dark corridor after Axel.

Secret Report No. 002

Young Woman's Voice: Um, hello. My name is-

Man's Voice: No, don't! No names are to be given on these reports.

Young Woman's Voice: Oh, um, okay. (sniff) Well, why am I here?

Man's Voice: (sigh) You are here to help document number XV's awakening.

Young Woman's Voice : Oh, her. (pause) Well, I haven't met her yet, but she seems okay?

Man's Voice: Do you think that there's any risk that she could replace you?

Young Woman's Voice: What? I-I don't know what that could mean. Replace me? I haven't been here for that long, though.

Man's Voice: Well, there are rumors going around the Organization that No. XV is going to be the new elite member. That there will be no more use for the other members.

Young Woman's Voice: (pause) Elite? That's crazy. She's not a Keyblade wielder though, is she?

(Beeping in background)

Man's Voice: Well, it seems that we're out of time. (rustling papers) Thank you for your time. You are dismissed.

(Static)

 **Whelp, hi everybody. I'm really sorry for not being able to upload my chapters on a regular schedule. But I have a better schedule now, and I will be getting chapters out more regularly now.**

 **I hope that you all had a** _ **lovely**_ **holiday season, and that you're doing well.**

 **Good reviews make me happy. Bad reviews make me happy, too. Don't be shy, share what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11: No Heart, Makes Sense

**Hello everybody! This is QOS here! This is chapter 11 in** **Hexal Awakening** **, hope you guys like it! There will be an update from me at the bottom, but for now, I just want to keep it short. Enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven:

When we stepped out the other side of the dark corridor Axel had summoned, I wasn't that surprised to find that we were in another room I didn't recognize.

It was another cold grey room, and was filled with people. Dressed like Axel and I, they stood, sat on white couches, or leaned against an immensely large window covering the entire back wall from floor to ceiling. But they did not converse with one another. They were silent, and many of them had their hood's pulled up, obscuring their faces on shadow.

There was one man standing by the window directly in the center, who seemed to be of great importance. He stood attentively, his hands clasped behind him. He had bright blue hair, and a scar shaped in an 'X' across his face, between yellow eyes. He stared straight ahead and didn't look anyone in the eye.

But when Axel and I walked up to him, his gaze faltered for a moment, and he met my eyes, and his own widened. It was very brief, But I was struck again by an overwhelming sense of familiarity.

 _Blue._

 _Ice._

 _There for_

 _Us_

 _Me._

 _Always_

 _Gone._

 _Lost._

Why did I always have to draw a blank when things were starting to seem right? The contact was quickly broken, and Axel didn't seem to notice what had happened. "So," he said, getting straight to business, "Hexal, this is Saïx, Xemnas's bitch." Or maybe not.

" _Saïx."_ I thought. So this was the voice in the dark. That whole conversation had seemed so unrealistic then, so freakish and unimaginable compared to the reality before me. This was not the face I would have associated with that voice, but I'm not picky.

"Number XV." Saïx said in a polite tone. "It's a pleasure to see you." Now I had no doubt that Saïx was who he claimed to be. I also noted that he used the word 'see' instead of 'meet'. I doubted that was a coincident.

"I've arranged for this first mission to be a training one," his eyes darted between me and Axel. "You will be her guide. The training grounds will be-"

"Twilight Town," interrupted Axel, waving his hand in a dismissive tone. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I've done this before, _remember_?" He narrowed his eyes, challenging Saïx.

"Fine," his nose twitched ever so slightly, but I caught it. I'm just that way. "Stay away from the humans, and try not to aggravate the Heartless in the area, it's not your job."

"Yes mother," sang Axel cheerfully. Then he summoned a dark corridor and said, gesturing to it, "ladies first."

I stopped through and looked back, saying playfully, "did you just assume my gender?" He smiled.

Stepping out of the dark corridor this time was different. There was a soft light at the end, not the cold greys and steel colored walls I was quickly growing used to. This light was warmer, brighter. And it had, wait for it, _color_. I know, right? Fucking _incredible_!

We stepped out, and the portal disappeared behind us. " _This_ , is Twilight Town." Axel, swung his arms around, as if taking in the glory for the first time. Twilight Town was illuminated by a soft orange sky, which, like the town's namesake suggested, was in a tranquil twilight.

We were standing in a square lined with benches and street lights. The buildings were tall and modern, and I had to take a second look at a of them, because something tugged at my memory again. I didn't want to remember anything, it would just make things more complicated.

I crossed my arms, and knitted my eyebrows together. "This is where we're going to be training? Isn't it too light here?"

"There's plenty of light here, but we're not here to look at the light," Axel lowered his arms and turned back towards me. "We're here to see the dark." He stretched his hand out and a dark corridor appeared. "This, as you already know, us a dark corridor." He said this in a mocking teacher voice. "It feeds off of your power, and of you have enough, your darkness." He looked at me skeptically and walked through the portal.

"No," I said warningly. "You leave me again, I'll chop off your hair with your own chakrams." A dark corridor popped up, and a hand reached out of it, beckoning me to come forward. I grabbed it before it could disappear, and it pulled me into the darkness.

But the hand didn't belong to Axel. In fact, as I looked around, I didn't see anyone. If Axel was playing a trick…

There was a light at the end again, and I felt a soft breeze waft through, making me shiver. I hurried through and found myself standing on a ledge at least 5 stories above the ground. I turned to see Axel sitting with his legs hanging over the edge, as casual as can be.

"Why are we on a clock tower?" The words slipped out of my mouth before I could think. I turned around to find that we actually were on a clock tower, even though I hadn't ever been there before.

The ticking of the giant clock only feet from our heads was in sync with the wind, and I found it comforting as I took a seat beside Axel.

"Because it's crazy, and I'm a crazy person," He replied without looking at me.

"Good," I smiled. "So am I."

"Hey," he started, like he had been thinking about saying something, but was just now finding the words, "do you get a feeling that we've met before?"

"I don't know," I said carefully, "I don't have any memories of before. It's like my life didn't exist before the Organization." I shook my head. "What's the point?"

"Specifically?" Axel leaned back until he was laying his head against the stone, bringing his arms up to rest behind his head.

"The Organization," I clarified. "Why are we all here? Why do we exist?" I looked over at him, waiting for an answer.

"We're here because we don't have hearts. We're different," he said, like that would just clear everything up.

I stood up and started pacing along the edge, taking in what he had just said. No hearts? How were we alive then? I slipped my glove off and felt around my neck for a pulse. There was none. My breathing quickened and I stopped walking, my toes centimeters from Axel's leg. No hearts, no feelings. That actually explained a lot, from the lifeless personalities of the other members, to my own absent emotions.

"Hey, what's that?" Axel's voice startled me out of my stupor, and I lost my balance on the edge, my foot slipping from beneath me. The last thing I saw before sinking into darkness was Axel's red hair leaning over the ledge, reaching his hand out towards me, and my own hands trying to reach his grasp.

 **Hello everybody! That was chapter, um, I think that was chapter 10 or 11, I can't remember, but yeah! That was the next chapter, and I'm quite sorry that it took so long for me to get it out, but guess what? I got a schedule! Yay! So the deal is, I'll be posting a single chapter every month, but they will be longer than this, I promise. There won't be a specific day of the month that they'll come out, so be on the lookout!**

 **Reviews humor me, make me laugh.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Voice in My Head

**Hello everybody! This is the next chapter in Hexal Awakening, chapter 12. I'm really liking my schedule, you know, the one chapter every month, and I'm actually sticking to it! (I know, I'm amazing, right?) Without further ado, here's chapter 12!**

Chapter Twelve:

The dark corridor swallowed me, and I was tossed into a state of déjà vu. It looked like the one I used to enter the Round Room. Well, _almost_. It seemed like this one was brighter somehow. _Dark corridor. Bright._ Two words that don't go together. Like me and this shitstain called 'reality'.

I turned around, taking everything in. Stars were everywhere, suspended in the air as if in a 3-D painting. It felt like I could reach up and pluck one off of an invisible string. But one difference from the other dark corridors and this one, was the lack of an exit. There was no light. No doorway. _Nothing_. Just me.

"Oh god, how did I get myself into this?" Nothing had gone right since joining the Organization XIII. If being tossed around like a doll was going to be my purpose, then someone was going to need to point me to the resignation forms. Everything so far had been _bullshit_.

" _You're back,"_ the voice in my head said, startling me.

"Back?" I asked, looking around, the Voice seeming to come from somewhere nearby. But I didn't see anything. "I've been here before?"

" _Getting right to the point,"_ the Voice said, sending rippling waves through the starscape, " _that won't work in the real world, I'm afraid."_

"The real world?" I asked, not understanding.

" _Yes, the real world."_

"Can you get me out of here?" I looked at the ground, thinking there was something I was missing.

" _I don't know,"_ the Voice started sarcastically. " _Can I?"_

"Just help me out, here." I was growing impatient, and the mild toned Voice wasn't helping me at _all_.

" _I'm not here to help,"_ said the Voice with a small chuckle, _yes_ , it actually fucking _chuckled!_ " _I'm here to do actually the exact opposite of that. I'm here to hinder your progress."_

"Well, you're doing an absolutely _amazing_ job of it so far." I stuck out two thumbs up, "but seriously, where's the opening?"

The Voice sighed, as if even attempting to explain to me was a chore in itself. " _Well, you_ make _a dark corridor, yes?"_ I nodded, and was surprised when the Voice continued, seeming to have seen me. " _The doesn't it make sense that you would have to_ make _an opening, too?"_ It was talking to me as if I were a toddler being told not to twist myself into the affairs of adults.

"No shit," I said annoyedly. "But couldn't you just help me out this _one_ time?"

" _No,"_ it said simply. Then after a moment of silence it elaborated, " _you can't get used to using people as your crutches. They're going to expect you to do these things yourself, without relying on anyone else."_

I rolled my eyes discretely as the stars winked everywhere, making me dizzy, but in a good sort of way. I stretched out for one, and it slowly drifted towards me, like metal filings to a magnet. It nestled in my hand, pulsing softly against the bare skin of my gloveless palm.

" _Do you remember her?"_ the Voice inquired softly.

"Who?" I said, closing my fingers around the glowing light.

" _Do you really not remember?"_ the Voice sounded genuine afraid., " _all those loved? All those beings?"_ The star was growing hotter, I could feel it, but there was no burn.

"No," I said, creasing my brow. "I don't remember anything. Don't you already know that?" I squeezed my hand, a tongue of fire licking my fingers, metal sizzling and sputtering.

" _Yes, but I thought that you would…"_ the Voice trailed off, leaving me with the echo of its last words. " _You would, you would, you would."_ I would _what_?

" _Who am I to you?"_ the Voice asked suddenly. I squeezed my hand shut, surprised at the noise, and the questions implications. My mind was racing, trying to come up with who the Voice thought _I_ was.

But instead of saying anything that would give it any ideas, I told the Voice, "you're just an annoying voice in my head trying to appeal to my 'asshole' nature. And succeeding." I held my fingers up in quote marks, not sure if the Voice could see it or not.

" _I can't believe you don't remember me,"_ the Voice said absentmindedly, not seeming to care for my mildly offensive description. " _I didn't think Xemnas was that powerful. This is going to change everything."_

"What does Xemnas have to do with any of this? Axel's the one who pushed me off the clock tower."

" _Xemnas is the one who turned you into a Nobody. And he's the one who took your memories."_

"My _memories_?" I asked, desperately needing clarification. "My memories of what?"

I didn't see how someone could take memories from someone, but it would explain a lot…

" _Let me rephrase that,"_ the Voice said, " _he didn't take your memories, or rather your_ memory. _As in_ all _of them."_

"My memory?" I whispered, feeling lost. That did explain a lot. Like how I couldn't remember anything that happened before I woke up in my bed. Or how I don't remember how I got the scar on my wrist. Or anything about myself. Because I don't _know_ myself. "Everybody's a stranger," I whispered, "even me. I don't know anything about myself, or who I am."

" _Well then,"_ the Voice said, sounding like it was trying to comfort me, " _it's a good thing that I do."_ There was a sound of echoing footsteps, and I turned my head in the direction they came from. There was nothing there. Just stars. I sighed.

The footsteps got closer, and then stopped, and there was the Voice _in my ear_ , " _I can't believe you can't see me. I mean, I_ am _a part of you. As much as you are a part of me."_ This startled me, and I leapt away, lost my balance, and fell on my back, banging my head on the ground. _Hard_.

It wasn't that the Voice was too loud. It was that I could feel warm breath on my face, as if the words it spoke came from a _person_. My head was throbbing from the pain, and I couldn't see in the darkness.

Then everything turned blindingly bright, and I stumbled through the gates of actual _hell._

Secret Report No. 003

 **Briefing Note:** The following entry was recovered from a corked glass bottle found in the ocean off the coast of Destiny Islands. The origin from which it came from could not be determined. Some of the text,presumably names, are blacked out, by whom is unknown. Therefore the following content is **CLASSIFIED.**

Format: Diary Entry

Writer: (words blacked out)

Date: None

You know, I've always wanted to be a Keyblade wielder. They look so cool fighting the Heartless. So important. I wish I could be that important, and have people depend on me. Not only are they cool, but they're so _nice._ But sometimes I get a feeling that they're better than us. They don't go to regular school with us, well, some of them do. But they usually stay with their trainer. Their trainer is a Keyblade Master, and is sometimes the one who performed the Inheritance Ceremony on them. They're like best friends. No, they're better than that. They're like a brother or sister. Not like _my_ brother or sister, but a _real_ one. (BLACK) and (BLACK) are like my brothers, though, so that makes me happy. But I want to have a Keyblade because then I'd be better than all the non-wielding people. I've drawn and drawn so many different versions of what I think my Keyblade would, or _will_ , look like. I'm still hoping that someone will see how strong I am and perform an Inheritance Ceremony on me. But Then I wouldn't get to see (BLACK) or (BLACK) as much. Hmm… I don't know. Maybe we could all become wielders together?

Love, (BLACK)

 **HELLO! I'm back, and on schedule. This is this month's chapter, and I'm currently working on next month's chapter. I hope you can bear the wait! I can't.**

 **I just have to say, I don't know why I hadn't listened to it yet, but I just heard the** _ **Simple and Clean- Ray of Hope Mix, and…**_ **HOLY FUCKING SHIT! This has to be my favourite version of** _ **Simple and Clean**_ **yet! I LOVE it! If you haven't listed to it yet, I really recommend it. Seriously. (and you could maybe listen to it when reading my story? No? Ok)**

 **Anyways, I hope all of you are doing well, I'm doing fine, and I'll see you next month for chapter- what is this, 13? *rustles through mountains of black inked paper* Chapter 13. Yea. That's on the way for next month! Love you guys, and thank you so much!**

 **Reviews make me want to spend enormous amounts of money. Give me a reason to spend money. Please. I want new clothes.**


	13. Um, Not a Chapter Sorry

**Hi everyone! Right now you're probably thinking, "what are you doing, posting another chapter right after you** _ **just**_ **posted the last one?" And I have to tell you, that this isn't the next chapter. I know, I know, I'm a complete asshole. But I** _ **do**_ **have to tell you something.**

 **I have recently fucked up. I left my writing in my apartment before leaving for Canada (um, boring piano competition, if anyone cares). And although I** _ **will**_ **be home before the end of the month, there's just no way I will be able to write the next chapter,** _ **and**_ **post it in the amount of time that I will have.**

 **So I just wanted to, you know, let you guys know before you decide that I'm unreliable and rage quit on this story. So… yeah.**

 **And (because I'm a thirsty bitch) make sure to read and review the other chapters! Let me know what you think! (Give me something else to think about besides my major f-up) Love you guys!**


End file.
